1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to acquire image data with a magnetic resonance device that has a display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For magnetic resonance examinations it is known to produce an overview measurement (data acquisition) before the examination (diagnostic) measurement (data acquisition), and to plan the slice geometry for the examination measurement using image data of the overview measurement. However, the slice geometry and/or information regarding the slice geometry are presented only in the form of a displayed and/or indicated section line for a slice in a two-dimensional presentation of an anatomical region of the patient. In such a presentation, the operator is not provided with planning certainty as to whether the indicated section line is tangential to or crosses a region relevant to the magnetic resonance examination. This can lead to the situation that the region of the patient that is relevant to a medical and/or diagnostic question and/or examination is not imaged or is only partially imaged by means of the magnetic resonance examination, and that the entire magnetic resonance examination as well as the overview measurement must be repeated.